As organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels are gaining popularity, their thickness is thinner relative to LCD panels due to the absence of additional back light components. Wherein indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) in metal oxide semiconductors, due to the advantages of high electron mobility, low current leakage, and low preparation temperature, have aroused widespread concern.
In the conventional bottom gate type IGZO thin film transistor, during the process of manufacturing, the gate insulating layer at the switch thin film transistor (Switch TFT) and the driver thin film transistor (Driver TFT) generally adopts SiOx material. However, the hydrophilicity of SiOx is relatively strong and has a strong ability to absorb water and oxygen at room temperature. After the TFT works for a certain period, the electrical properties of the TFT will be seriously affected, resulting in a large shift of the threshold voltage, the reliability becomes poor, and TFT properties are serious deteriorated.